The Big E
by MsEerieChastain
Summary: Frustrated at being denied by Edward one too many times, Bella decides it's time to take matters into her own hands.  Find out what happens when Emmett drops in to dispense advice and offers a helping hand. One-Shot. AU / Mature, over 18 only!


**This one-shot may look familiar to some of my long-time readers. This came down a little over a year ago when I had RL drama issues, and I never got around to putting it back up. RL drama is gone and this story is awesome, if I do say so myself, so yeah, it's back. Enjoy!**

***Beta'd by Mynxi way, way back in 2010. My how time flies. :)**

xoxoxoxo

"Please, Edward," Bella moaned into his ear. "Just a little farther, honey. Can't we just try?" Her lips left a trail of fire along his jaw and down his throat. "Please, baby? I want you so bad…" Her tongue darted out, lightly tasting his cool sweet skin as she slightly rocked her hips atop his. She could feel his hardness below her heat and it only made her want him more.

"Bella," he groaned, steeling himself against the frenzy her touch was driving him to. He traced his hands up her sides where part of her shirt had ridden up, reaching her bra strap before sliding back down to where her pants gapped open in the back. Tentatively, he slid his hands down inside, cupping her ass outside of the soft cotton panties she wore, feeling the muscles flex under his palms. She rocked on him again with a low moan; he instinctively responded by bucking his hips up into her. He could feel the searing heat coming from her core, the dampness gathering there, and the increasing concentration of the scent of her arousal. It was so tempting, so… dangerous. "No. No, I'm sorry Bella, we need to stop." He gently put his hands on her shoulders and pushed until she stopped her ministrations.

She sat up, remaining straddled on his hips; her face was flushed, lips looked swollen and her eyes were heavy with desire. "Why?" she whined. "I want this, Edward, I want _you_. I'm fucking so tired of you pushing me away!"

"Don't talk like that, Bella," he said exasperatedly, easily picking her up from around her waist and moving her off of him onto the bed. "It's crass. And you know why! I can't hurt you. I won't allow it."

"You won't allow it," she mocked. "This is such bullshit, Edward, I swear!" She slid off the bed and began putting her shoes on.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. Maybe I'll go finish myself off," she said with a huff.

He was off the bed and at her side in an instant. "What do you mean by that? Whatever would make you consider suicide, my love?" His tone was panicked.

She rolled her eyes at him. "That's not what I meant, Edward."

"Then what did you…" he asked, until he heard Emmett guffaw from downstairs. He paused, gleaning the thought from Emmett's mind and realized exactly what Bella meant. "That's disgusting," he hissed.

"Don't knock it 'til you try it, Edward. And maybe you should," Bella said, standing to put her jacket on.

"Bella, I…" Edward began, and then stopped unsure of what to say. He hated when she left angry, and didn't really know what to make of her glib mention of masturbation. He had never done such a thing, and it shocked him that she would even speak of such a thing. Although, the thought of her touching herself… He shook his head. "I'm sorry," he said lamely.

She sighed. "It's fine, Edward." Her tone implied it was anything but fine. "Go enjoy your hunting trip. I'll see you in a couple days." She opened the door to find Jasper standing there, looking rather uncomfortable.

"Ah… sorry. Since Bella's ready to go home now, Carlisle wanted to know if you wanted to take off a little earlier."

"I guess," Edward grumbled. He leaned over to give Bella a last quick peck on the mouth. "Be safe, darling. I'll come see you as soon as we return to town."

She headed downstairs to retrieve her purse and found Emmett lounging on the couch, watching a basketball game. He looked at her with a rakish grin. "Don't mind him, doll. There ain't nothing wrong with taking matters into your own hands. In fact, I think Jasper would appreciate if at least one of you did, the level of sexual frustration in this house killing him!" Edward snarled at Emmett as Jasper, stifled a chuckle behind his hand.

Bella simply rolled her eyes at Emmett. "Thanks for the input there, big brother. I'll keep that in mind."

He raised his eyebrows. "Really? While you…?" He trailed off and made a circle with one hand while sliding two fingers from the other hand in and out of it.

"EMMETT, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Edward bellowed, as Jasper laughed.

Bella gasped and slapped at Emmett's arm. "Oh my GOD, Emmett, you're so crude! And NO, that's not what I meant. Jesus!" But despite everything, she was chuckling to herself as she headed toward the door, calling over her shoulder, "Have fun Emmett. Maybe give Edward a pointer or two while you're bonding over fresh kill."

"Bella, please!" Edward gritted out, beyond embarrassed for them both.

"Emmett ain't goin'," Jasper supplied. "Decided he'd rather hang out here and watch the playoffs than come wrassle some wild game in the woods with us. I think he's turning into a pussy."

"Really?" Bella paused, her hand on the door knob.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "I got good money riding on these games!"

"And you sitting on your ass yelling at the TV is gonna change the outcome?" Jasper challenged, with his eyebrow raised. "Maybe you shoulda' joined the girls in Seattle for the Home Decorating Expo."

"Fuck off…" Emmett replied, dismissively waving his hand.

Bella laughed and shook her head as she opened the door. "Bye, boys." She got in her truck and headed for home.

Later that evening, after Charlie had left to pull nightshift at the station, Bella found herself plagued by the frustration hounding her all afternoon, mulling over the idea that perhaps she _should_ take matters into her own hands. She loved Edward, but she was sick of being… well, she couldn't say cock-blocked because she didn't have one of those, but whatever it was, it was getting old. She needed to do something before she spontaneously combusted, or sent Jasper screaming for the hills.

Remembering a commercial she'd seen on TV one evening for a website that sold adult sexual novelties, she sat down at her computer to have a look. It didn't hurt to look, right? Within moments, she was seated wide-eyed in front of her screen looking at vibrators of all shapes and sizes, among other battery-operated items of pleasure. She clicked on one that looked, she assumed, like an actual erect penis. She wondered if Edward's looked that way, if it was that big. The idea turned her on again, and she began to wonder if looking at these things was a mistake, because she was going to be all hot and bothered again with no way to find relief. Maybe she _should_ get one so she could find the relief she needed so badly.

She clicked on a few more to check them out, deciding what she would get if she were to really go through with getting one. She found herself getting more and more aroused at the idea of having a Battery-Operated-Boyfriend, as she'd heard them called once, when she suddenly heard a voice. "Get the big one, doll, you won't regret it."

Bella gasped and spun around in her chair to find a grinning Emmett leaning through her window, before turning back around and hurriedly closing the window she was looking at on the computer screen. "Oh my God…" she moaned in her embarrassment.

Chuckling, Emmett, climbed the rest of the way into her room. "Now, now, don't be embarrassed, let's have a look-see," Emmett said, squatting beside her at her computer desk. He took the mouse and reopened her browser, finding the most recently closed window.

"Emmett, no…" she said, trying to take the mouse away.

"Oh come on, Bella, who better than the Sex God himself to guide you in your quest for sexual satisfaction. You shouldn't have to suffer just because my limp-dick brother is comfortable having a perpetual case of blue-balls. You're a hot chick, you have every right to get your rocks off."

For some reason, Emmett calling Bella a "hot chick" only stoked the flames of her arousal further and she inhaled sharply. No one had ever referred to her as a hot chick before, certainly not Edward. Sure, he told her she was beautiful all the time, but that was Edward being 'Edward'; she wondered if he truly saw her as a sexual being. Now, someone like Emmett calling her a hot chick? Well, that actually meant something to her.

Her response wasn't lost on Emmett. He looked at her a few seconds too long, studying her lip that she had captured between her teeth when she gasped. "Why the surprise?" he asked softly.

"Because… never mind, it's dumb." She shook her head and tried to take the mouse from Emmett again. "You don't need to do this Emmett, really. I'm fine. Just being stupid is all."

"Hey," he said gently. He put a finger under her chin and tipped her head up so he'd look in her eyes. She looked away, ashamed. "Come here." He stood and walked her over to her bed, sitting down beside her. Her heart raced at their close proximity and the implied intimacy that came with sitting together on her bed.

"Why are you freaking out? Hasn't anyone told you you're hot before?"

"Well, Edward tells me I'm beautiful… but…" she trailed off, finding the floor very interesting, not wanting to look him in the eyes. Her cheeks felt as though they were on fire.

"But he doesn't make you feel like you're sexy, does he?" Emmett concluded.

Bella didn't think it was possible to feel any more embarrassed, but Emmett just proved her wrong. "Emmett…" she groaned. "Don't."

"Don't what? It's the truth, isn't it? He always shuts you down when you're hot and ready to go, he never makes the first move. I could see where you might feel that way. But you're wrong."

Her heart skipped a beat. "I am?" It was the faintest of whispers.

His finger tipped her chin up again. "You are _smokin'_, Bella. Don't ever let anyone make feel otherwise. You're a fuckin' babe."

Her lips curled up in a shy smile. "Whatever," she said bashfully.

"Bella, I may tease and kid around a lot, but I wouldn't lie about this." His eyes were serious, liquid gold staring into hers. "My brother's a fucking moron," he muttered, stroking a fallen lock of hair out of her eyes to behind her ear, as her tongue darted out, nervously licking her lips. His eyes caught the movement, and his thumb stretched over and traced it, sliding across the moisture on her lips, resting on the center of her lower lip. Her heart began to beat a little faster and her breath came out a little faster, warm on his cool digit. Her tongue darted out, tentatively tasting the tip of Emmett's thumb. His eyes narrowed and darkened all at once and Bella wondered if she'd just made a terrible mistake.

"I'm so-" she began, but her words were cut off by Emmett's mouth suddenly covering hers. For a moment she panicked, knowing this was so wrong, but when his tongue brushed across her lips, sliding between them to stroke her own, all thoughts of right and wrong flew right out the window. No one, not even Edward, had ever kissed her this way before. His large hands cradled her face as his tongue thoroughly explored her mouth, sliding against hers sensually, occasionally backtracking enough to gently suck her lower lip into his mouth, taking care not to cut her with his teeth.

His hands traveled down from her face, stroking his thumbs down her shoulders and gently tracing her rib cage. She wasn't wearing a bra under her sleep camisole, he noted, and he emitted a low growl of approval at this fact. His growl caused the air to be saturated even further with her arousal, and he gently nudged her to lie back on the mattress.

She began to regain her senses somewhat at this change in position, pulling away from his kiss. "Emmett, what are we doing?" she rasped, as his lips trailed down her neck, licking lightly at her pulse point before traveling to the hollow of her throat. His fingers were stroking a circle around her navel, just under the hemline of her shirt.

"Just go with it, Bella," he murmured. "Let me give you some relief. Just one time. No one has to know." His hand inched its way up her shirt, reaching the underside of her breast and sliding along the side of it to gently cup it in his palm, softly rolling the nipple under his thumb.

She exhaled sharply with a hiss of pleasure. "We shouldn't. And how will they not find out?" she gasped.

"Leave that up to me," he replied before crashing his lips back down to hers once again. She surrendered to his kiss, opening to let him in, just for tonight. His grip on her breast firmed, putting more pressure into his thumb's range of motion with on her nipple before pinching it gently between his thumb and forefinger.

"Ahhh, fuck…" Bella moaned against his lips, earning a groan from Emmett in return.

"Bella, you are sexy as fuck," he whispered, trailing his lips back down her neck. "You smell so good… I don't know how he resists." His dipped his tongue just below the neckline of her camisole between her breasts.

He pulled his hand out from under her shirt, earning a whimper of protest from Bella, and gathered it at the hemline in each hand, sliding it up slightly. "May I?" he asked. It was more than just removing her shirt; he was asking permission for this to continue.

She paused for only the briefest of moments before slightly nodding her head. "Yes."

He smiled at her rakishly, and then shimmied the shirt up her torso until he reached her shoulders. She sat up slightly so he could pull it the rest of the way off. Suddenly bashful, Bella tried to cross her arms across her chest to cover herself.

"Uh-uh," Emmett said. He sat up, straddled her on the bed, and carefully took a wrist in each hand and pulled them up on either side of her head, holding them in place. "You have nothing to be bashful about, doll. Those are magnificent, oh yes indeed." Keeping her wrists pinned in place, he leaned down and leisurely traced around one puckered rosy peak with the tip of his cool tongue, before giving it a few good flicks.

Bella was surprised to find how much Emmett holding her down was turning her on. And the things he was doing to her nipples with his tongue? Heaven. Sheer heaven. This is all she had asked for from Edward. But would they have been able to stop there? She certainly didn't want Emmett to stop.

He paused only to pull her arms up higher over her head so that he could hold them in place with one hand, freeing the other to explore her body further. He kneaded one breast as he licked and sucked the other, before switching sides and repeating. Bella was writhing under him at this point and she could feel the thick bulge of his arousal pressing into her through his jeans.

"Emmett…" she whispered.

"Mmmm?" he replied, without removing his lips from her nipple.

"You're wearing too many clothes."

"You're right." In a flash, he was off the bed standing before her, pulling his t-shirt up over his head with a grin. She'd never seen him with his shirt off before and she gaped as she took him in now. His torso was a work of art, a network of lines and curves that she suddenly wanted to touch and taste. His pectorals suddenly each flexed with an intermittent bounce. Her eyes flew up to his to find he was watching her with a knowing smirk. "Yeah, I caught you lookin'," he chuckled, as he unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down, leaving his boxer briefs on. They didn't do much to restrain the large bulge they were barely containing. Bella's eyes grew wide. "Don't worry, kitten. I won't let it hurt you. Much."

Emmett crawled on to the bed, straddling her again on his knees and then picked up her hand, tracing it down his chest. "Touch me. Go ahead." Her touches were feather-soft at first, her fingertips lightly tracing the lines of his muscles. As her confidence grew, her touch became more aggressive, and her other hand joined the exploration. A purring sound suddenly startled her and she took her hands away, looking up at Emmett with wide eyes.

"Sorry. We tend to do that when things feel good," he said, with a self-deprecating grin.

Her expression faltered. "I must be doing something wrong then," she said, thinking how she'd never heard Edward purr before.

"Obviously not," Emmett said, bringing her back to the present. "Now, where were we?"

He lowered his mouth back to hers, supporting his weight on his elbows and kissing her thoroughly. She reveled in the feeling of his bare chest against hers, and she found that she wanted to be even closer to him. Her hips rolled under him, her heat coming to contact with his erection through his boxer briefs and her thin pajama pants.

He shifted his position so that he was no longer straddling her but propped up close beside her so he could explore her body with his hand again. His lips reclaimed a nipple as his hand drifted lower, down her stomach, dipping below the waistband of her pajama pants and into her underwear, sliding under her at first to cup her ass and squeeze.

"Mmmm-hmmmm," he murmured in approval. "I've always wanted a feel of that ass."

He gave it a few more squeezes, sliding her body even closer to his before coming back around to the front of her underwear, lightly tracing across the top of her pubic hair. She stiffened slightly, suddenly nervous again. "Relax," Emmett cooed. Gently, he palmed her mound and gave it a light squeeze, causing Bella to moan. "I know what I'm doing here. Trust me, okay?"

"'Kay," she whispered, and no sooner had it left her lips, she felt a cool finger dip between her wet folds, lightly tracing down her clit. "Oh, God."

"Oh, just wait," he softly chuckled. "I haven't even gotten started yet." He moved his mouth from her breast to reclaim her lips again and as his tongue entered her mouth, his finger slid into her moist heat. He began to match the strokes of his tongue to the motion of his finger sliding in and out of her. "So wet… so hot…so tight…," he murmured. He slid another finger inside of her, filling her more, stretching her in preparation for what was to come. His thumb began to make slow circles around her clit, and Bella gasped in pleasure at the overwhelming sensation.

"Fuck, Emmett, don't stop," she panted. Her hand reached down to cover his, feeling the tendons in his hands as they worked to pleasure her. She gingerly touched his fingers feeling as they slid and out of her.

"Mmm, that's right, my dirty girl. Just like that. Now you try."

She quickly jerked her hand away. "No… I couldn't…"

He sat up, hooked his thumbs under her waistband and slid her pants and panties down her legs, pulling them off over her feet before curling up beside her.

"Much better. And yes, you can. I want to see you do it. Come on, put your hand back." She obeyed, placing her hand back over his. He moved so that his hand was covering hers and he angled her middle finger over her clit using his thumb to help her stroke it.

"Oh!" she gasped.

"Keep doing that," he said quietly and then gently pulled her legs farther apart. Her muscles tensed. "Relax," he reminded her. And, slowly, she did. He lowered his face as though he was taking a closer study of what their fingers were doing to her, but then his tongue darted out, flicking the underside of her clit.

"Holy fuck!" Bella cried, bucking her hips upward, but Emmett's hand was in place on her hip to help hold her still. He looked up at her and smirked before lowering his head farther and tracing it up her warm, wet slit. "Jesus, Emmett!" Bella gasped.

"Keep stroking," was all he replied, as he dipped his tongue into her center. There was so much honey there for the taking already; she had a taste that was all her own, a sweet/spicy musk he lapped up greedily. Bella continued to stroke her clit as instructed and she soon had a burning, coiling feeling in her stomach; like a spring that was wound too tightly.

"Hold that thought." Bella moaned in frustration as Emmett sat up suddenly and worked his boxer briefs off, his erection proudly springing free from its confinement.

"Oh God." Bella said, visibly blanching. "That's not gonna fit."

"Trust me, babe. It'll fit." He knelt between her legs, allowing the tip to rest against the opening to her center. She was nervous as hell, but she was also writhing against it, in anticipation for his entry, eager for him to fill her aching void. He looked down at her. "It'll fit, but it may hurt a little at first. You're close to coming though, so it should be a fairly welcome pain," he added with a grin. "Are you ready?"

She nodded.

"And you're sure?"

She nodded again.

He lowered his lips to hers as he hovered above her. Her hands gripped his powerful shoulders, and as he deepened the kiss, he pressed the tip of his member into her slowly, feeling her tightness slowly give access, stretching to accommodate him. He pressed forward and pulled back out slightly before pressing in a little further. "Ah, God…" she moaned.

"Ready for me to go a little deeper?" She nodded.

He pressed further, reaching her barrier and pulled out a little again. "Mmm, sexy, beautiful Bella, you are divine," he moaned, and as his words triggered another flood of her arousal, he pressed in all the way, breaking through her barrier. She cried out and he stilled, allowing her a moment for her body to adjust, before beginning to gently roll his hips against her, stimulating her clit and stretching her inside.

"Mmm, that's good," she whispered. She moved her hips gently against his, and he knew she was ready to continue. He pulled out almost completely and slid back in again, earning a moan of pleasure. "God, yes…"

He continued to thrust in steady, even strokes, watching her face as she ascended higher and higher in her ecstasy, her cries of pleasure filling the room. He felt her body tightening around him again and knew she was getting close. He sped up his thrusts, lifting her hips to an angle that he knew would hit her in just the right place.

"Gah! Ungh, _fuck_, _Emmett_!" she cried, as her body came undone, her legs wrapped tight around his waist drawing him deeper, her fingers digging into his marble flesh as she trembled beneath him. He followed her over the edge, releasing into her with a guttural growl and restraining himself from biting her neck, he plunged his face into her pillow to bite it instead.

As they came down, he moved off of her to roll onto his back to lie beside her.

"Wow." Bella had no other words to describe how she felt.

"Yeah," Emmett replied, though his voice sounded funny. She heard a coughing, spitting sound and looked over to see him trying to get rid of a mouthful of feathers.

Bella started to laugh. "What the hell?"

"During especially good sex, we have a tendency to want to bite. I have the restraint to unleash my feral fuckawesomeness on a pillow, when necessary. Rose doesn't like a bunch of bite marks. Might be why Edward's afraid to fuck you, come to think of it."

Bella's eyes almost bugged out of her head. "Oh fuck! Rose! She's gonna fucking kill me!"

"Rose is cool with it."

Bella sat up quickly to gape at Emmett. "Overgrown sexy manpire says what?"

He chuckled. "Really, Bella? No more Hannah Montana for you. That shit'll rot your brain."

"Says the burly vampire who knew it was a Hannah Montana phrase. And what do you mean Rose is cool with it? She _hates_ me!"

"Not so much Bella. She likes you; it's your relationship with Edward that she can't stand. She thinks you deserve better. She once said that a good sound fucking may actually help you see the light. I asked her what if I was the guy that delivered that fucking, and she said if the opportunity came along, I had her blessing."

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Yep. Are you kidding? I would never have done this if Rose wasn't on board. I like my dick waaaay too much to cross her," he chuckled, shaking his head.

"What about Edward?" Bella asked. She thought she'd feel guiltier about cheating on him than she did, but more than anything, it was relief that she felt the most. "How is he going to keep from finding this out?"

"Here's the thing: I've fantasized about you around him. This?" He gestured between us. "It's happened in my imagination a few times; ever since Rose gave me the go-ahead. But I've been careful not to think about Rose giving me permission around him. So I think dirty nasty thoughts about you, he busts me and gets all pissed, and then threatens to tell Rose," he laughed.

"So I take it Alice is privy to this too. Which would include Jasper by default." Of course she is, Bella thought to herself.

"Whose idea do you think the hunting trip was, Bella? I wasn't kidding when I said the level of sexual frustration was torturing Jasper. Alice was doing you and him both a favor. I just happened to get an extra perk out of the deal." He placed a playful kiss on her nose and sat up, sliding off of the bed, and began to dress.

"Thank you, Emmett. For everything." Bella sat up, pulling a blanket up over her to cover her nakedness.

"You're welcome, doll; it was my pleasure, trust me. Now, can I make a suggestion?"

Bella nodded at Emmett as he crossed to the window.

"Two suggestions, actually: first, wash your bedding in the morning. Edward will shit bricks if picks up my scent in your sheets. Second," he paused, gesturing toward the computer monitor that was still featuring sex toys on the screen. "Buy the big one." And with a wink, he hopped out of the window out into the night.

The next morning, after she'd showered and loaded her bedding into the washing machine, Bella returned to her computer, to the page that Emmett had pulled up before all fuckhot broke loose.

On her screen was a large sized multi-featured dildo, dubbed "The Big E". She smiled to herself and selected overnight delivery.

**~Hope you enjoyed that! Reviews are my heroin and I'm itchin' for a fix... _wink_**~


End file.
